Der Vorbote (Roman)
Unter großer Eile und aus schleierhaften Gründen errichtet die Föderation eine riesige Sternenbasis in der Taurus-Region – einem abgelegenen Gebiet im Alpha-Quadranten, in dem die Reiche der Klingonen und der Tholianer aneinander grenzen. Inhalt Zusammenfassung Handlung Im Jahr 2263 ist die [[USS Constellation (NCC-1017)|USS Constellation]] unter dem Kommando von Commodore Matt Decker auf einer Kartographierungsmission in der Taurus-Region unterwegs. Auf dem Planeten Ravanar IV kommt es dabei zu einer Entdeckung, welche die Sternenflotte dazu veranlasst innerhalb der Region stärker Präsenz zu zeigen. Zwei Jahre später durchquert die Enterprise unter dem Kommando von Captain Kirk die Taurus-Region. Stark Reparatur bedürftig rechnet Kirk damit, dass bei der gegenwärtigen Geschwindigkeit die nächste Basis der Föderation frühestens in sieben Monaten erreicht werden kann. Da kommt die neu errichtete Sternenbasis 47 – Vanguard – wie gerufen. Trotz einigen Misstrauens bezüglich der raschen Fertigstellung Vanguards – laut Spock dauert die Fertigstellung einer Raumstation der Wachturm-Klasse durchschnittlich fast fünf Jahre, Vanguard wurde allerdings in nur etwas mehr als zweieinhalb Jahren gebaut – lässt Kirk Kurs auf die Station setzen. Auf Ravanar IV hat die Sternenflotte seit dem Jahr 2264 einen, als Horchposten getarnten, wissenschaftlichen Außenposten etabliert. Erst kürzlich hat man dort ein Artefakt gefunden, das sich bislang allen Bemühungen, es zu aktivieren, widersetzt. Um die Forschungsarbeiten voranzutreiben, entschließt man sich dazu, das Ingenieurskorps der Sternenflotte hinzuzuziehen und es gelingt, zumindest eine einzelne Komponente des Artefakts unter Energie zu setzen. Währenddessen erhält der Händler Cervantes Quinn von dem orionischen Gangsterboss Ganz den Auftrag das Sensorengitter des Außenpostens zu entwenden. Obwohl der Diebstahl misslingt wird das Gerät schwer beschädigt und damit unbrauchbar. Die Tholianer, die diese Region seit Jahrhunderten aus unklaren Gründen meiden und allem Anschein nach in irgend einer Weise mit dem Artefakt von Ravanar IV telepathisch in Verbindung stehen, werden so auf die Aktivierungsbemühungen der Sternenflotte aufmerksam und beschließen dies um jeden Preis zu unterbinden. Von seiner Mitarbeiterin Anna Sandesjo – einer als Mensch getarnten klingonischen Agentin, deren eigentlicher Name Lurqal lautet – lässt sich Botschafter Jetanien über die derzeitige diplomatische Situation informieren. Besorgniserregend ist das Verhalten der tholianischen Delegation auf Vanguard. In der letzten Nacht hat Botschafter Sesrene eine, einem Schlaganfall gleichende, Reaktion gezeigt. Seither gibt es keinerlei Kontakte mehr zur tholianischen Delegation. Als sich Jetanien nach dem Stand der Verhandlungen mit den Klingonen erkundigt, erfährt er, dass Dietrich Meyer – der als Säufer bekannte menschliche Mitarbeiter von Jetaniens Stab – nach einer Auseinandersetzung mit dem klingonischen Botschafter in Manóns Cabaret lebensgefährlich verletzt worden ist, als Lugok ihm sein D'k tahg in den Schenkel gerammt hat. Meyer war ursprünglich damit betraut, als Gesandter für die klingonische Delegation zu dienen. Der Vorfall legt nun nahe, ihn von dieser Aufgabe zu entbinden Sandesjo schlägt die menschliche Frau Akeylah Karumé als Nachfolgerin vor. Fast zeitgleich mit der Rückkehr der USS Bombay nach Vanguard trifft die Enterprise auf der Station ein. Kirk, Spock und Scotty sind nach wie vor erstaunt über die Größe der Station und deren flotte Errichtung. Lieutenant Commander Scott meint, das nötige Material für den Bau in so kurzer Zeit in eine so weit abgelegen Region zu bekommen, wäre ein Job für mindestens vier Dutzend Raumschiffe. Kirk beschließt, diese Frage auf jeden Fall genauer zu verfolgen. Der geplante Landurlaub für die Besatzung der USS Bombay wird kurzerhand gestrichen nachdem Reyes dem Schiff den dringlichen Auftrag erteilt, nach Ravanar IV zu fliegen um ein Stück Technologie zu ersetzen, das bei einem kürzlich erfolgten missglückten Diebstahl zerstört wurde. So bleiben nur sechzehn Stunden für Reparaturen und Instandsetzungen, bevor das Schiff die Station wieder verlässt. Der Journalist Tim Pennington versucht herauszufinden was der wahre Auftrag von Vanguard ist. Er hat eine Affäre zu Oriana D'Amato. Oriana ist Steuermann an Bord der USS Bombay, einem der Raumschiffe, die der Vanguard zugewiesen sind. Außerdem ist sie die Ehefrau des Chefgeologen der Enterprise. Penningtons dringendstes Problem ist momentan jedoch folgendes: seit acht Tagen hat er dem Nachrichtendienst der Föderation keinerlei Material mehr zukommen lassen und Arlys, seine Verlegerin droht damit, ihm seine Kolumne wegzunehmen. Da kommt ihm das Eintreffen der Enterprise wie gerufen, wittert er doch bei dem Schiff, das so weit draußen war, sofort eine heiße Story. Bei einer kurzerhand von der [[Liste von Crewmitgliedern der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|Besatzung der Enterprise]] arrangierte Abschiedsparty in Manóns Cabaret für ihren scheidenden Schiffsarzt Dr. Mark Piper gibt sich die Vulkanierin T'Prynn mit ihrem Pianospiel die Ehre. Spock findet ihren Stil faszinierend und kommt mit der Vulkanierin ins Gespräch. Spock ist von ihr und ihrer Musik äußerst beeindruckt. Um seine Vorräte an Medikamenten aufzufrischen fasst Dr. Piper den Entschluss, die Krankenstation der Sternenbasis aufzusuchen. Außerdem will er seine Neugierde stillen und erfahren, welche Fortschritte die Medizin wohl gemacht hat, während er im All, weitab von jedem Raumhafen unterwegs gewesen ist. Eine gut ausgestattete Krankenstation hat er auf einer so großen Station erwartet, aber der, sich über fünf Ebenen erstreckende Hospitalbereich von Vanguard übertrifft alle seine Erwartungen und gleicht schon mehr einem Krankenhaus. Statt dem Chefarzt Dr. Fischer trifft er jedoch nur den jungen Dr. Jabilo M'Benga an. Die beiden kommen ins Gespräch und als der junge Mann anfängt, sich für Pipers Dienst auf der Enterprise zu interessieren erwähnt dieser die Möglichkeit, dass im nächsten Jahr weitere Stabsärzte der Enterprise zugeteilt werden könnten und er ein gutes Wort für M'Benga einlegen könnte. Als dieser einwirft, dass die Enterprise sicher keinen Arzt gebrauchen könne, der sein Praktikum auf Vulkan gemacht habe, weist Piper M'Benga darauf hin, dass der erste Offizier der Enterprise Vulkanier ist. Die Bombay erreicht den Orbit von Ravanar IV. Kurz bevor sie das neue Sensorengitter zum Außenposten hinunter beamen können, tritt eine Flotte von sechs tholianischen Schiffen in den Orbit des Planeten. Nachdem der Außenposten von den Tholianern vollständig zerstört wird, setzen sie ihren Angriff mit dem Beschuss des Sternenflottenschiffs fort. Obwohl einer solchen Übermacht hoffnungslos unterlegen, gelingt es Captain Gannon drei der Schiffe zu zerstören bevor sie die Selbstzerstörung aktiviert. Indem sie das Schiff per Traktorstrahl an einen der Angreifer koppelt gelingt es ihr noch, einen vierten Gegner mit in den Tod zu reißen. Als die Nachricht über die Zerstörung der Bombay bei Vanguard eingeht, ist Pennington außer sich vor Wut und Trauer um Oriana. Er fasst den Entschluss, den Zwischenfall in jedem Fall näher zu untersuchen. Dann kommt ihm das baldige Eintreffen seiner Ehefrau Lora in den Sinn und hektisch kramt er alle Hinweise auf seine Beziehung mit Oriana zusammen und stopft die Gegenstände in einen Seesack. Nachdem er damit fertig ist, fällt ihm ein, dass wohl auch Oriana ebenfalls im Besitz einiger Dinge gewesen ist, die auf ihn als Liebhaber hinweisen würden. Pennington will unbedingt vermeiden, dass Orianas Ehemann von ihrer Affäre erfährt. Als Quinn nach Vanguard zurückkehrt, führt ihn sein erster Weg in seine Stammkneipe. Dort wird er schon bald von Zett Nilric begrüßt, der ihn zu Ganz bringen will. Um seiner Bitte Nachdruck zu verleihen befindet sich noch Morikmol – ein brutaler Schläger in Ganz' Diensten – in der Begleitung des Nalori. Ganz ist wenig begeistert, dass Quinn das Sensorengitter nicht vorweisen kann. Statt nun Unsummen als Wiedergutmachung zu fordern, verlangt Ganz von Quinn, ihm für einen Gefallen bei Bedarf zur Verfügung zu stehen. Quinn bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als darauf einzugehen. Zum Abschied lässt Ganz Quinn allerdings noch brutal zusammenschlagen. Im Anschluss kann Quinn die Omari-Ekon nur noch kriechend verlassen. In seinem Zustand schleppt sich Quinn direkt zur nächsten Bar. Eine ganze Stunde braucht er um endlich eine Bar zu finden, die ihn trotz seines Aussehens einlässt. Kurz nachdem er sich einen Tequila bestellt hat, wird er erneut unsanft vom Genuss seines Getränks abgehalten. Es ist Lieutenant Commander T'Prynn, die darauf besteht, sich mit Quinn unter vier Augen zu unterhalten. Quinn wird daraufhin von ihr in einen der abgelegenen Bereiche der Station geschleppt wo sie ihn über seinen Auftrag auf Ravanar IV befragt und ihm klarmacht, dass er mit seinen Taten für die Zerstörung der Bombay verantwortlich ist und der Sternenflotte fortan etwas schulde. Pennington ist es mittlerweile gelungen, in Orianas Spind einzubrechen, um daraus all die Dinge zu entfernen, die auf ihn als Liebhaber hinweisen könnten. Er stopft alles in seinen Seesack und möchte diesen in einem der Müllschlucker entsorgen. Als sich plötzlich zwei unbekannte Personen nähern, geht er in Deckung und belauscht ungewollt das Gespräch zwischen Quinn und der Vulkanierin T'Prynn. Commodore Diego Reyes, Lieutenant Commander T'Prynn und Botschafter Jetanien besprechen die aktuelle Lage nach dem Bombay-Zwischenfall. Jetanien sieht es als fatal an, dass Captain Desai eine Untersuchung des Zwischenfalls anstrebt. T'Prynn und Reyes sehen die Lage nicht so ernst. Wichtiger sei jetzt ein Schiff zu entsenden, dass Nachforschungen anstellt und nach Überlebenden sucht. Da die Enterprise das Nächstliegende ist, wäre sie die logische Wahl. Auch wenn Reyes sie da lieber nicht mit hineinziehen würde, wird sie beauftragt die Vernichtung der Bombay zu untersuchen. Kurz vor der Ankunft der Enterprise im Ravanar-System wird Kirk von Lieutenant Robert D'Amato in seinem Quartier besucht. Er erkundigt sich, warum Ensign Pawlikowski an seiner Stelle das Außenteam begleiten soll, obwohl er als Chefgeologe, für die Außenmission auf Ravanar IV am besten geeignet ist. Der Lieutenant kann Kirk überzeugen, dass seine persönliche Befangenheit keinen Einfluss auf seine Pflichten haben wird. Der Captain gibt ihm die Erlaubnis, das Außenteam zu begleiten. An Bord der Rocinante wird der besoffene Quinn unsanft von Zett Nilric geweckt. Nach einigen vulgären Begrüßungen wird Quinn von Morikmol niedergeschlagen und schließlich bewusstlos zur Omari-Ekon geschleppt. Ganz hat einen Job für Quinn. Er soll eine Ladung Schmugglerware – Waffen – nach Kessik IV bringen. Die Bezahlung soll in sechs Kilo rohen Dilithiumkristallen erfolgen. Quinn ist klar: sollte er es mit der Ware überhaupt durch die Kontrollen bis nach Kessik IV schaffen, würden ihn Ganz Geschäftspartner dort sicher umbringen. Trotzdem bleibt ihm nichts anderes übrig als dem zuzustimmen. Nachdem Quinn die Omari-Ekon verlassen hat, wird er immer wütender über Ganz' raffinierten Plan. Ihm kommt schließlich die Idee, T'Prynn über die Sache zu informieren. Als Quinn mit der Rocinante sein Start vorbereitet ist er erstaunt, dass er trotz seiner Ladung mit Waffen, anstandslos durch die Zollkontrollen kommt. Im Geiste dankt er T'Prynn, die sicher für diesen Umstand verantwortlich ist. Nun muss er nur noch darüber nachdenken, wie er Ganz' Falle auf Kessik IV entkommen soll. Mit diesem Problem will er sich jedoch später beschäftigen. Im Orbit von Ravanar IV findet die Enterprise nichts als Trümmer vor. Die Rückstände der georteten Spurenelemente, Karbon, Methan, Schwefel und kristallines Silikon legen die Vermutung nahe, dass sie tholianischen Ursprungs sind. Der Außenposten ist komplett ausgelöscht, trotzdem drängt Lieutenant Xiong darauf, auf jeden Fall ein Außenteam auf den Planeten zu entsenden. Um den Captain zu überzeugen, klärt Xiong die Besatzung der Enterprise über die wahre Natur des Horchpostens auf Ravanar IV auf. Mehr um seine eigene Neugier zu befriedigen willigt Kirk ein. Er selbst begleitet das komplett in Strahlenschutzanzügen gehüllte Außenteam auf die Planetenoberfläche. Das Außenteam, bestehend aus ihm selbst, Lieutenant Xiong, Lieutenant Robert D'Amato, Lieutenant Commander Spock sowie den Sicherheitsoffizieren Luke Patterson und Scott Danes, gelangt zu den Überresten des Artefaktes, als sich kurz darauf herausstellt, dass die Tholianer die Überreste mit Minen versehen haben. Ensign Dane kommt bei den folgenden Detonationen ums Leben und Kirk befiehlt den Rückzug. Zurück auf der Enterprise schickt Kirk ein Team auf den Planeten, um Danes Leiche zu bergen. Es gelingt unterdessen, die Logbuchboje der Bombay auszumachen und erfolgreich an Bord der Enterprise zu holen. Xiong fühlt sich schuldig für das, was auf Ravanar IV passiert ist und beschließt, Kirk über die wahren Hintergründe, weswegen die Sternenflotte hier ist, in Kenntnis zu setzen. Quinn ist unterdessen in Anzarosh eingetroffen, der heruntergekommenen Raumhafenstadt von Kessik IV. Zusammen mit den vierundzwanzig Behältern, die er aus Vanguard herausgeschmuggelt hat, wartet er in einer der abgelegensten Landerampen auf Ganz' Klienten. Wenig später taucht Broon in Begleitung einiger seiner Schläger auf. Quinn, dem bewusst ist, wie der eigentliche Deal ablaufen soll, versucht er Broon zu bluffen. Mit der Behauptung, jeder der Behälter enthalte ein Kilo Ultritium, dass er jederzeit hochgehen lassen könne, will er Broon dazu bringen, ihn am Leben zu lassen. Nach einem anfänglichem Schock beginnt Broon darüber nachzudenken, wie ein einfacher Händler wie Quinn in den Besitz solcher Mengen Ultritium gekommen sein soll. Er öffnet den Behälter und mit Erschrecken blickt er tatsächlich eine runde Scheibe von waffenfähigen Ultritium. Quinns Triumph währt jedoch nur kurz. Als sich der Zünder – in Wirklichkeit ein holographischer Projektor – vom Deckel des Behälters löst, entpuppt sich das Ultritium als holographische Fälschung. Sofort befiehlt Broon seinen Leuten, zu feuern. Jedoch wird er darauf selbst zum Opfer von Quinns Betäubungspistole. Dieser geht daraufhin in Deckung. Nach wenigen Sekunden verstummt das Waffenfeuer um ihn herum. Mit Erstaunen stellt er fest, dass Broon und seine Schläger bewusstlos am Boden liegen. Er erinnert sich an die Scharfschützen, die er vor seiner Ankunft gesehen hat und kommt zu dem Schluss, dass nur T'Prynn für seine plötzliche Rettung verantwortlich sein kann. Schließlich kümmert sich Quinn um einen neuen Käufer für seine Ware. Während des Rückflugs nach Vanguard analysiert die Crew der Enterprise die Daten von Ravanar IV. Zusammen mit den von Xiong erhaltenen Informationen kommt man dem Rätsel der Taurus-Region einen entscheidenden Schritt näher. Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott erkennt in dem Ravanar-Artefakt einen Subraumtransmitter. Bei dem geschätzten Energiebedarf der Anlage müsste es eine enorme Reichweite haben. Spocks geht von knapp 211,6 Lichtjahren aus. Bei der Suche nach einem Planeten der Klasse M in der infrage kommenden Region, oder einem der früher einmal dazu gehört haben könnte, stößt man auf Erilon nahe der klingonischen Grenze. Man kontaktiert die ''Endeavour'', welche zur Zeit an der Grenze patrouilliert, und beauftragt sie, den Planeten nach Hinweisen auf das sogenannte Taurus-Meta-Genom zu untersuchen. Nach ihrer Rückkehr zur Station geben Captain Kirk und Lieutenant Xiong ihren Bericht ab. Commodore Reyes tadelt Xiong, dass er Kirk über das Taurus Meta-Genom und das Ravanar-Artefakt in Kenntnis gesetzt hat, will jedoch auf ein Militärgericht verzichten. Kirk erhält den Befehl, alle Daten über Ravanar IV und die Vanguard-Mission aus dem Schiffscomputer zu löschen und nie wieder über diese Ereignisse zu sprechen. Kirk und seine Offiziere erhalten von Reyes nachträglich die nötige Sicherheitsfreigabe. Kirk stellt die Frage, wie denn nun die Reaktion auf die Tatsache, dass die Tholianer für die Vernichtung der Bombay verantwortlich sind, ausfallen wird. Darauf wird ihm in ausschweifenden Worten klargemacht, dass nichts unternommen wird. Wütend verlässt er den Raum und rät Xiong, auf ein Militärgericht zu bestehen. Zurück auf Vanguard begibt sich Quinn zur Omari-Ekon. Dort wird er deutlich freundlicher als sonst in Empfang genommen – ein erster Hinweis, dass sich die Ereignisse von Kessik IV bereits herumgesprochen haben. Als er Ganz gegenüber tritt, sagt er ihm, dass er sein Dilithium nicht habe, stattdessen reicht er ihm einen Kreditchip der Föderation. Er hat die Waffen an Broons Rivalen verkauft und dabei noch Profit gemacht. Ganz zeigt sich beeindruckt, er soll sich in einigen Tagen wieder bei ihm melden. Als Quinn kurz darauf mit einem guten Gefühl durch Stars Landing – dem Wohn- und Geschäftsbereich von Vanguard – streift, fällt er fasst einem Attentat durch einen von Broons Leuten zum Opfer. T'Prynn schaltet den Attentäter aus und erklärt, dass sie Arbeit für Quinn hat. T'Prynn erteilt Quinn den Auftrag, einen Datenträger in dem unbewohnten Quartier 2842 auf der Station zu verstecken und eine anonyme Nachricht darüber an Tim Pennington zu senden. Pennington findet dort eine Diskette, auf der säuberlich sämtliche Logbücher gespeichert sind. Er hofft, eine groß angelegte Vertuschung der Sternenflotte aufdecken zu können und beschließt, die Öffentlichkeit darüber zu informieren. Es fehlt ihm jedoch eine Quelle, um die Daten zu bestätigen. Also durchsucht er die Protokolle nach Namen von Personen die ihm Informationen liefern können. Er stößt auf Chief Petty Officer Israel Medina. Als er diesen an Bord der Station ausfindig macht und befragt, sieht er die Daten als bestätigt an und verfasst einen ausführlichen Artikel für den Nachrichtendienst der Föderation. Nachdem Pennington mit seinem Artikel einen Skandal offen gelegt hat, wird er von seiner Verlegerin kontaktiert. Sie erklärt, das sämtliche Daten bezüglich des Bombay-Zwischenfalls gefälscht und fehlerhaft seien. Dies sei eine große Blamage für den Nachrichtendienst der Föderation und er sei fortan entlassen. In seiner Verzweiflung versucht er sich an Chief Medina zu wenden, doch im Verzeichnis der Station ist niemand mit diesem Namen verzeichnet. Allmählich wird ihm klar, dass man ihn hinters Licht geführt hat. In seinem Frust darüber betrinkt er sich. Als er später betrunken in sein Quartier zu seiner Frau kommt, offenbart er versehentlich seine Affäre mit Oriana. Sie verlässt ihn daraufhin unverzüglich. Unterdessen findet man auf der Enterprise heraus, dass die Daten in Penningtons Artikel absichtlich gefälscht sind. Lediglich einzelne Details sind fehlerhaft. Dies reicht aber aus, um auch den Rest in Zweifel zu ziehen. Leider gibt es für die Crew keine Möglichkeit Mr. Pennington damit zu helfen ohne gegen die Vorschriften zu verstoßen. Nach dem Ende der Trauerfeier für die Besatzung der USS Bombay verlässt die Enterprise die Station mit Kurs Richtung Erde. Aus schlechten Gewissen darüber, dass Quinn gerade geholfen hat, Penningtons Karriere und Ehe zu zerstören, beschließt er sich diesem anzunehmen und freundet sich mit ihm an. Pennington vermutet T'Prynns Beteiligung an seinem Ruin. Gerade dadurch, dass sich die Informationen die Pennington veröffentlicht hatte, als Fälschung herausgestellt hatten, wird die Behauptung, dass die Sternenflotte versucht irgend etwas zu vertuschen, für ihn untermauert. Bei der Untersuchung von Erilon stößt das Außenteam der Endeavour, bestehend aus dem Ersten Offizier Commander Atish Khatami, dem Chefingenieur Bersh glov Mog, dem Geologen Ensign Bonnie Malmat, Wissenschaftsoffizier Ensign Stephen Klisiewicz und den Sicherheitsoffizieren Jeanne La Sala und Paul McGibbon auf ein riesiges Artefakt, das dem von Ravanar IV ähnelt aber wesentlich besser erhalten ist. Auf weitaus größeres Interesse stößt jedoch die Entdeckung einer Typ-V-Lebensanzeige – dem Codewort für das Taurus Meta-Genom. Auf Ravanar IV streift eine Angehörige der uralten Shedai-Zivilisation durch die zerklüftete Landschaft des Planeten und die Ruinen der dortigen Verbindung, durch die die Shedai einst ein gewaltiges Imperium beherrscht haben. Als erste der Shedai, die aus ihrem Jahrhunderte dauernden Schlaf erwacht ist, ist die Shedai-Wanderin entsetzt über das Maß der Zerstörung. In ihr wächst die Überzeugung, dass es nun ihre Aufgabe ist, die anderen zu wecken. Zitate Er bemerkte die Reflektion in dem Spiegel über dem Stuhl und sagte zu Dr. Thelex, dem Leiter der Zahnheilkunde: Es tut noch weh. Können Sie mir etwas dagegen geben? Einen guten Rat, sagte der ruppige Andorianer und blickte mit seinen blassen Augen über seine schmale Brille mit den achteckigen Gläsern. Halten Sie sie sich von Prügeleien in Bars fern. Vielleicht irgendwas stärkeres? Dr. Thelex drehte den Spiegel zur Seite. Sie sind ein Mitleid erregender Schwächling, der es vermeiden sollte, in Bars verdroschen zu werden. Großartig, ein Zahnarzt mit Sinn für Humor. Penningtons Kopfschmerzen pochten erbarmungslos, als er sich aus dem Stuhl erhob und auf die Beine stellte. Danke, Doc. Hintergrundinformationen und .}} Links und Verweise Verweise | Institutionen = Akademie der Sternenflotte, Diplomatisches Korps der Föderation, Föderationsrat, Klingonischer Geheimdienst, Klingonischer Hoher Rat, | Spezies = Andorianer, Bolianer, , Deltaner, , , , , , , Tellarit, | Kultur = Ahn-woon, , , Gre'thor, , Jazz, , Kal-if-fee, Kartenspiel, Katra, Koon-ut-kal-if-fee, Kampfsport, Kolinahr, Lirpa, Piano, Poker, Tholianische Seide, , , | Person = , , , , Amanda Grayson, , , , , , , , , , , , , , Christopher Pike, , , , , , , , , , Elizabeth Dehner, , , , , , , , Gary Mitchell, Garrovick (Captain), , , , Gorkon, , , , , , , Hikaru Sulu, , , , , , , , , , Jabilo M'Benga, , James T. Kirk, , , , , , , , , , , , Klingonischer Kanzler, , , , , Lee Kelso, Leslie, Lieutenant Junior Grade, , , , , , , , Mark Piper, Master Chief Petty Officer, Matt Decker, , , , , , Montgomery Scott, , , , , , , , Nyota Uhura, , , , , , , , Präsident der Föderation, , Quartiermeister, , , , , Robert D'Amato, , , , Sarek, , , , , , , , , Spock, , , , , , , , , , , , Taktischer Offizier, , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , Waffenoffizier, , , Yeoman, , , , , | Schiffe = , , , ''Constitution''-Klasse, , , [[USS Exeter (NCC-1672)|USS Exeter]], [[USS Farragut (23. Jahrhundert)|USS Farragut]], K-7, , , ''Miranda''-Klasse, , , , , , , , , , | Ort = , Berg Seleya, Brücke, Kolonie, Labor, Luftschleuse, , Maschinenraum, Mine (Bergbau), Offiziersmesse, Operations Center, Paris, Shuttlehangar, Torpedoraum, Transporterraum, Vulcana Regar, Wissenschaftsstation | Astronomie = Alpha-Quadrant, , , Delta Vega, , , Gariman-Sektor, , , , Kalandra-Sektor, Kessik IV, , , Luna, Qo'noS, , , , , , , Tantalus V, , Tholia, , Tycho IV | Technik = Anthropologie, Autopsie, Bibliothekscomputer, Biobett, Computerkern, Disruptor, Duotronik, Duranium, Raumanzug, , Genetik, Hauptbildschirm, Impulsantrieb, , Kommunikator, Lebenserhaltungssystem, Lithium, , Nahrungsverteiler, Phaser, Phaserbank, Photonentorpedo, Plasmatorpedo, Rettungskapsel, Schildgenerator, Schutzschild, , Subraumrelais, , , , Trägheitsdämpfer, Tricorder, , , Turbolift, Warpantrieb, Warpgondel, Warpkern, Xenologie | Nahrung = Alkohol, Bier, Champagner, Eiswasser, Gebäck, Grüner Tee, Kaffee, Käse, , , Milch, , Raktajino, Schokolade, Scotch, Tee, Tequila, Wein, Zucker | Sonstiges = Ausweichmanöver, Befehlsverweigerung, Charta der Vereinigten Föderation der Planeten, Erstkontakt, Galauniform, Gelber Alarm, Hüllenbruch, Humor, , Roter Alarm, Scotch, Spitzname, Sternenflottenuniform (2250er-2265), Sternenflottenuniform (2265-2270) }} Verweise auf Episoden * ** ** en:Harbinger nl:Harbinger (boek) Vorbote, Der